


Dinahsiren Prompts Fills

by alittlelesspain



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alittlelesspain/pseuds/alittlelesspain
Summary: A collection of prompt fills for the Dinahsiren ship.Chapter 1:“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”Chapter 2:"“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”
Relationships: Dinah Drake/Earth-2 Laurel Lance
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some prompts I filled for this tiny but mighty ship that has recently taken over my life ; )

**“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”**

* * *

“Dinah, get up here,” Laurel’s voice flits between amused and teasing, up from where Dinah is sure that she’s no doubt lounging among the sheets. “I’m hardly going to eat you alive.“ 

Dinah screws her eyes shut and vehemently forces away the first thought that had flown into her head at those particular choice of words. 

"It’s fine,” she says, sighing and shifting on the hardwood floor; at least it’s heated. “I can’t believe this hotel only has one single bed free in March.”

Between losing their mark in a botched arrest attempt, and getting snowed in overnight, their newest mission is definitely not off to a good start. 

“Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while,” Laurel remarks. “Might as well make ourselves comfortable." 

Suddenly, her hand appears over the side of the bed like an autonomous appendage, grasping at thin air while Dinah shies away from it. 

"I promise I don’t hog the blankets, D” Laurel sounds bored now. “Just get up here.”

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Dinah mutters, still determindely evading the hand that’s trying to grasp her. “Now, stop talking. I’m trying to get to sleep.”

“Ok, fine,” Laurel says. 

Even though Dinah can’t see her, there’s a tone of finality and determination in her voice that Dinah has come to dread as a harbinger to bad decisions.

“What now?” Dinah asks. 

Laurel answers by flopping down from the bed, and landing on the floor next to Dinah in one graceful motion.

“If you’re not going to be using the bed, then I guess I’m not either." 

Dinah sighs, and pointedly turns away from the woman who is now sprawl way too close next to her. "Laurel, go back to the bed." 

But no matter how much Laurel might prefer the finer comforts of life, she’s as stubborn as Dinah. "You first, D." 

"Not happening." 

"Then it’s a no from me too." 

And so the two of them lie side by side on the hardwood floor until dawn, both of them too stubborn to admit the stupidity of their stand off, when a perfectly good bed is right there next to them. And it _is_ incredibly stupid, Dinah learns over the hours of attempted sleep, as she futilely tries to turn this way and that, trying to get comfortable on the unforgiving floor. Next to her, she can hear Laurel grumbling as she does the same. 

Suffice to say, neither of them gets anything close to an acceptable amount of sleep. ****

"This was a terrible idea,” Laurel says, as the first rays of sunlight peak in through the windows. “I can’t even feel my bones anymore.”

“You’re lucky,” Dinah says, groaning as she stretches. “I can feel mine and they hurt like a bitch.”

“Let’s never be this stupid again,” Laurel murmurs, eyes stil closed. 

She shifts closer to Dinah, and wraps an arm around her, snuggling together against the chill that had overtaken them in the night. Dinah is too sleepy to protest either the action or the words, letting out a little sigh when Laurel noses up into the crook of her shoulder, making herself comfortable. 

“Deal,” she yawns and debates getting a couple more hours of sleep. 

After all, why bother getting up early, when they’re still snowed in and the mission is already botched? Laurel murmurs something in her sleep, and readjusts her grip around Dinah, and that clinches her decision. She closes her eyes again, going back to a much more restful sleep, with her former enemy’s arm wrapped snugly around her.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”**

* * *

“Yes, I know I cut a few corners getting to the perp,” Dinah says, pacing around the makeshift office above the bar that had naturally come to be a front to their operations. “But that kid would be be dead if I’d waited for an official warrant!”

"Who would’ve thought you would be the one out of the two of us to bend the rules?“ Laurel comments, finally looking down from her fixated stare at the ceiling. 

“A life was in danger,” Dinah says, throwing her hands up. “The judge should be thanking me, not trying to lock me up.”

“Spousal privilege,” Laurel says, out of the blue, and it stops Dinah in the track of her rant. 

“What?” she asks, feeling strangely as if a truck is about to slam into her. 

The habitual smirk on Laurel’s face is even more pronounced. 

“Spousal privilege, that’s how we’re gonna get you out of this,” she says. “The prosecution has no actual proof. I’m the only one who knows what you did, and if we’re married, I can just refuse to testify.“ 

Dinah stares, Laurel’s implication filtering through slowly the sudden haze that seems to have taken up her brain. 

“Laurel,” she says. “You and I are not married.”

Laurel’s face takes on a suffering expression.

“Which of us was the fake DA?” she says, pointing her thumb at herself. “That’s right, me. Now, your court date is not until two weeks. It only takes five minutes to get ordained online to perform a wedding. You connect the dots, D.”

And _oh_ , Dinah is certainly connecting dots. Except, her dots are sounding more like “this is the woman you’ve had a hopeless crush on for the better part of two years” and “pretending to be married is definitely not going to bring up all those feelings that you’ve been squashing down for so long”. 

“This is a terrible idea,” she says.

Laurel uncrosses her distracting legs from the barstool, and saunters over to stand way too close to Dinah, as usual. 

“But it’s our terrible idea,” she drawls out, her breath ghosting against Dinah’s ear, and then her smirk turns into a full-on grin. “Come on, Dinah. You know it’ll be fun." 

Dinah knows it’s a joke, but she can’t help the flush that rises to her cheeks all the same. She inches away from Laurel, hoping she hasn’t noticed. 

The truth is, joke or not, Laurel has a point. It’s an incredibly stupid plan, but it just might work… if Dinah can just keep her own feelings in check, and not let Laurel’s playful flirtations get to her. 

"So,” Laurel prompts her. “You in?" 

“This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had,” Dinah says, and sighs defeatedly, already knowing what her answer is going to be. “Of course I’m in.” 

* * *


End file.
